Etiquette
by ShadowHexx771
Summary: James Potter was bored. There really hadn't been anything else to it. Yet, the one thing that finally puts some excitement into his life could be his greatest downfall. When his secret is found out, he'll learn love doesn't always end in a sweet embrace.


**Author's Note:** Hello all. It's been far too long since I last posted a story. So, for all you in need of some man on man, I have just the thing. I wrote this story about a month or two ago, I was stuck on it for awhile, so if the ending seems rushed... trust me, I know.

Before anyone asks, _yes_, this is a one-shot. Anywho, enjoy!

* * *

Something collided with my head. Not too hard, but enough to wake me from my little mid-lesson nap. My eyes snapped open and I peeked around curiously. It only took a nanosecond to realize what class I was in. Judging from the dripping, mossy walls and the cold chill surrounding me, I was still in Potions. 

Suddenly I felt extremely uneasy. It couldn't have been the pair of eyes drilling into my back. No, it couldn't have been. I glanced behind my shoulder to see a greasy-haired Slytherin watching me pointedly. He shot his stare toward my desktop and lifted his chin. I can take a hint.

Sure enough, on my desk was the answer to why I had been so rudely awakened. A crumpled up piece of parchment. I snatched it and put it in my lap. Smoothing it out, I read the feminine scrawl that was all too familiar. It read, "_Meet me in the Moonlit Passage when Saturn crosses with Mercury. Be discreet and Invisible to questioning eyes."_ I smirked. What a lovely little poet he was. Little Snape loved making everything sound so overdramatic and romantic. He even capitalized all the words he thought were important. Ha, how cute.

I looked back to him, an eyebrow raised. He just sneered at me. I screwed up my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him. I could tell he had a hard time not smiling, so I just gave him a little nod, showing him I understood what the note meant. Then I turned around, not wanting to prolong his agony. It was easy to make him laugh.

Someone nudged me with their elbow. It was Sirius; go figure. He jabbed his thumb back at Snape. "What did Snivillus have to say this time?"

"Just another sad attempt at getting me to duel with him. The little blighter won't give up," I whispered back, putting on a fabulous show of sounding blasé. Sirius rolled his eyes at me in sympathy.

"He should have at least enough brains to know he can't beat you. Honestly," He paused. "Hey, how 'bout we teach him a lesson after class?" His eyes brightened up in excitement. I yawned.

"Nah, I'd rather spend my time on something more worthwhile… like sleep," I replied, pushing my fingers through my black mass of hair.

"Oh come on, James! You've been losing your touch lately. C'mon… just one go?" Sirius begged roughly, forgetting to keep his voice down. The majority of the classroom raised their heads, looking at us. Many stifled laughs. I guess that wasn't the best time for them to catch our conversation. Now they'd think Black and I were queer together.

Professor Slughorn made his way over to our table in such a stealthy manner, that I nearly fell out of my seat when I realized he was three inches away from me. I mean, he is such a… portly man. Such grace does not usually come with such weight.

"Potter, Black. I do not care, nor wish to know what you are discussing, but I'm sure you can continue this after class. Thank you, boys…" He didn't seem too bothered, because he didn't punish us. He gave us a suspicious look, then stalked away towards Lily Evans' table. Typical.

Evans, on the other hand, was looking at me, trying to suppress a grin. I smiled back at her placidly, pushing my fringe back. She blushed and quickly glanced away. Girls are so easily shy.

The distant bell made my stomach sink. Everyone else scrambled to put their potions in their flasks. I, however, had a pathetic, half finished potion. It was a soupy concoction that obviously lacked effort. Good job, James. I cursed myself and emptied the cauldron before Slughorn saw it. I pivoted my body so I was half-facing Severus. He saw my panic and whipped out another flask. He printed my signature on it with great expertise and filled it with his perfect potion.

I smiled at him, running my tongue across my top lip. He winked and discreetly placed the two flasks on Slughorn's desk.

Oh how I adored his beautiful, brilliant mind.

Sirius grabbed my upper arm and dragged me toward the exit. Wormtail and Moony were already awaiting our arrival outside of the classroom.

"Lunch?" Remus inquired.

"Lunch," Sirius and I confirmed. The four of us ascended up the stairs that led to the Great Hall. My stomach churned, ready for a ham sandwich and boiled potatoes.

As we sat down, I automatically pulled a few platters toward myself, spooning food onto my plate. Double Potions in the morning can be a real letdown, so I was pleased we had lunch afterwards to cure my sorrows. Everyone launched into their usual lunch routine; food and Marauder natter. Peter was jittery as always, Sirius was dreaming up some plot to set off a 'Garden Gnome fireworks display' down in Hogsmeade, and Remus? Coughing and dropping hints of the next full moon. Snore snore snore. Everything was always the same. How tedious.

My gaze wandered over to the Slytherin table. He was situated cozily on the end, nose stuck in a Dark Arts book. I smiled to myself. Now, what the two of us had going, that _wasn't _so average. And it sure as hell wasn't repetitive. What an unexpected indulgence.

"Prrroooonnnggggssss," Sirius called into my ear. I sputtered, slopping something rather wet down the front of my robes. Apparently I'd been attempting to drown myself in my pumpkin juice. Ah, the wonders of being inattentive.

"What the bloody hell do you want, Padfoot?" I snapped a bit harsher than I had meant. Admittedly, I was a bit embarrassed to be caught staring blissfully at the boy who was _supposed_ to be my rival. But I don't think my fellow Marauders noticed anything peculiar between Severus and I.

Sirius drew back, looking slightly wounded. For the love of Helga Hufflepuff. Peter squeaked at my sudden outburst and dropped a bowl of potatoes. I glanced at him. "Stop acting so shirty." He dodged my look and disappeared under the table, fetching the bowl he'd dropped, no doubt.

"How about you stop being such a prat, James," Remus cut in coolly.

"Yeah, Potter, what's been stuck up your arse lately? You haven't wanted to do anything, especially with me. You're acting real dodgy. There's some other blokes you've been blundering about with, aren't there? You are not acting like James Potter, and I want to know what's been going on!" Sirius didn't realize he was shouting again. Everyone in the Great Hall had their head turned in our direction. What a mortifying place in the conversation for them to have come in. From the smirks on their faces, I think I could tell what they were assuming. Again.

I stood up slowly, brushing my hair out of my eyes. Professor McGonagall was staring us down from the staff table. She made a move to get up. I was beginning to think this was a good time to do a runner.

"I've got to go to the library," I said levelly, and began to move away from the awkward silence. That was a mistake.

"You've always got to go to the library! What are you researching, all of these times? I'm right, aren't I?" Sirius yelled, furious. I shook my head, quickening my pace, the door was right there, but-

"Potter! Stop right where you are!"

McGonagall. Her sharp voice sliced through me like razor blades, making my back tingle. I did as she said. I spun around to face her. She had gotten a hold of Sirius as well. Her heels clapped against the stone floor, her brow furrowed.

"Both of you, my office, _now_," She pushed past me, we followed. I had never seen her this angry over a stupid little row before. She was young, so you'd think she wasn't as stern. Yet, she was worse than all the old hags around Hogwarts combined.

As she marched us through the corridors, I heard whistles and cheers. Calls of 'What did you do this time Potter?' and 'Tried to fight the Whomping Willow again, Black?' followed us in echoes. Usually I'd love this; right now I'd just rather be shot with an Unforgivable Curse.

"In," McGonagall commanded, directing us into her office. She brought up the rear and shut the door. Sirius and I stayed silent, like good little hoodlums. I threw a quick glance at him. I could tell he was ignoring me on purpose, pretending to be interested in his feet. I knew he was trying hard, because I was quite sure I was far more interesting to look at.

McGonagall leaned against her desk in a casual manner. Hmm, how peculiar. Usually she preferred to rant whilst standing up straight, towering over you like a maniac. Then I noticed something that was _definitely_ unusual. She was smiling. Minerva McGonagall? Smiling without draining three goblets of wine beforehand?

I think I was about ready to wet myself.

"So…" She let out, obviously attempting to coax us into speaking. What was there to talk about? I was already confused as to why we were standing here. She watched us for a few moments, then crossed her arms. "Okay, here's the deal. I completely understand what is going on here. And who am I to judge two outstanding boys such as you?" Outstanding, us? I didn't know teachers felt that way, with all the hell we gave them and all. I was flattered. "Yet, I cannot help but feel obligated to tell you to keep this on a more… unnoticeable level. People still find this abnormal, and unacceptable in society. I know you'd like to be free in expressing your feelings, but I think it's advisable to have your lover's quarrels in private." She clasped her hands, and placed her knuckled to her lips, showing us she was finished speaking.

I gaped at her. Great Merlin…

She was calling us fairies.

Well, okay, that was halfway correct, considering….. But _still_! Sirius and I? Honestly…

"Do we have an understanding?" She looked at our speechless faces. "Good." I guess she took the silence as a 'yes.' She stood up and opened her office door. "You are free to leave, have a good afternoon, boys." She gave us a cheerful little grin and herded us out into the hallway, politely shutting the door in our faces.

There was a moment of nothing; we stayed rather stationary, the two of us completely awestruck.

The next thing I knew, I had slipped my arm around Sirius's shoulders, pulling him to me playfully. "Did you hear that, Padfoot? She thinks we're outright homosexuals together!" I exclaimed.

I'm not quite sure what made me do it, maybe I had just been uncomfortable with the silence and the fact that this encounter with McGonagall could damage our friendship. So I panicked. And how did I solve that? I said something absolutely bloody idiotic that made nothing better.

He pushed away from me, hard.

"Shut it, Potter! I don't need this grief from the likes of _you_, you… you fuckster!" He lashed out, shooting a stare so fiercely at me, I had to take a step back. I didn't react, there was nothing for me to say. He stormed off, cursing the entire way down the corridor.

My stomach dropped and my eyes stung. Shit. Look what happens when you open your big mouth, James. I didn't know what to do. I stood there for a long time, like a statue, biting my lower lip. The bell that signified the end of lunch rang, giving me a start. I thought right now would be a good time to skip class.

I made my way steadily down the corridor, not quite sure where I wanted to go. Loud rumbles and growls came from my abdomen area, and I immediately regretted not eating more before that little row.

I was tempted to go back to the Gryffindor common room, but knew that wouldn't be an intelligent move. Sirius might be there, after all. He was no stranger to skipping class when he was moody. So, the library seemed a safe place. And if Madam Pince asked what I was doing there, I already had a pre-forged pass from Slughorn snug in my pocket. Being a genius had it's perks, I suppose.

I slipped into the library unnoticed by Madam Pince, thankfully. There weren't as many students as I had expected there to be. Usually they flocked here on their free class periods. Today there were only a select, scattered few. I went to one of the back corners, the labyrinth of bookshelves would shield me from everyone, so I would be able to sleep in peace.

However, when I reached my destination, I was very disappointed to find another person basking in the privacy of my table. On second thought… I was very thrilled at _who_ was at my table.

Severus Snape was huddled in a chair, a book inches from his face, completely absorbed in his reading material. He didn't even sense me watching him.

I tip-toed behind him, and swiftly placed my hands over his eyes. He jerked back immediately.

"If you don't take your filthy hands off me right now-," He muttered angrily.

"You'll what?" I whispered seductively into his ear. He relaxed at realizing who I was, and I removed my hands from his face, wrapping my arms around his neck. He sighed, and I could tell he was smiling.

"I didn't expect you here…" Severus said, setting his book onto the table.

"I'm skipping class," I mumbled into his hair. "I didn't really expect you here, either…" He turned around in his chair to face me. I wished that I could sit in his lap, but I was larger than him, and I thought it'd be rude to murder him with my weight.

"Really? It's my free period, I'd think you'd know better than that."

"True, but I'm not always keeping track of your schedule, my dear Sevy…"

"… I told you not to call me that…" He blushed, looking up at me in an irritated manner.

"If I did everything you told me, I wouldn't be about to kiss you right now."  
"Potter, don't you dare…" He gave me a severe look. I bent over and our lips met. I drew back about an inch, smirking.

"See?" He just glowered at me.

"Not in public!" He hissed.

"Oh spare me… you call this public? We are completely surrounded by walls of books, in the depths of this ridiculously huge library. And, there are only about three other people in this room, might I add," I said, waving at our surroundings. "Besides… I can't wait until tonight…" I added coarsely. I pressed myself against him.

"Don't…" He half-heartedly protested. I licked his bottom lip and grabbed the front of his robes. He wouldn't hold back for long, it had been too long since our last tryst. I knew he needed this outlet as much as I did.

I pulled him to the floor and pushed him so he was sitting against a wall. As I began rubbing my cheek against his neck, he finally gave in with a sigh. The next thing I knew, he had taken hold of my chin, forcing my face to his. He sucked my lips briefly, while I traced my fingertips across his closed eyelids. I shoved his shoulders against the wall and we began our usual routine of snogging the life out of one another.

Dear Merlin, it was so wonderful to feel his tongue in my mouth again.

I straddled his lap and locked my fingers behind his neck, drawing his face near mine. We stared at each other for a few seconds.

"James…" He breathed in a longing plea. I didn't say anything in return. Instead, I brushed my lips against his forehead, and then dipped down as if I was going to kiss him. He took the bait and closed his eyes, but I went lower and blew softly up his neck. I felt him flinch in pleasure.

It always drove him mad when I did this, but he enjoyed it just as much as he couldn't stand it.

I was in the process of nibbling his lower lip when I felt him unbutton my jean pants. I was taken aback and stopped my teasing. I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I thought you were too shy to do anything in 'public'…" I purred. He just frowned at me and went to open the zipper. I was faster than him, however, and put my hand straight into his pants. _He_ was _mine_, not the other way around, and I'd be damned before he'd make the first move like that.

I heard his breath catch in his throat, and he let out a gasp. My fingers lightly massaged him. It was a pointless gesture, really. He had already been excited, and I usually used this technique to get him aroused. Yet, today, I felt extra cruel. His quick, shallow breathing told me I was tormenting him. He wanted me to get right to the point, the blood was flowing, pounding. I just knew it… and it made me grin.

"James," He groaned. I pressed down harder, closing my hand around his erection. His eyes widened and shut quickly, his panting became heavy. I leaned my face closer to his, ready to kiss him again as I made my fingers contract and loosen in a steady manner. His moans were muffled by my own mouth, and I was falling victim to the intense burning between my thighs.

But…

A sudden sharp pain on the side of my head, and I was thrown away from Severus. My vision went black for a moment, as I lay motionless on the library floor. I heard a small whimper, and I immediately knew it was Severus. I sat up instantly, my head pounding. What I saw then made my stomach lurch.

Sirius was standing in a fighting stance, flushed and huffing in anger. I stared at him, unable to find my voice. I wasn't quite sure what I would have said to him, but I opened my mouth anyway.

"Don't _speak_ to me, Potter!" Sirius practically screeched. I shot a quick look at Severus… he was sheet white, in shock. "_Look at me!_" Sirius yelled, and my attention snapped back to him. I had never seen him this furious, and it was actually… frightening.

He lunged for me, grabbing me by my shirt collar, and slammed me against the wall. I didn't react, really. I probably looked like an emotionless doll… that's how I felt, at least. I was caught. A mouse in a trap.

"Why him?" He suddenly whispered. "I knew I was right… there was someone after all. But of everyone… why _him_?"

"… Is it really that terrible, Sirius?" I asked him, my voice low and surprisingly composed. His grip became tighter, and I could feel his frustration, like a poison. It stung me, through his disgusted glare.

"Do you really have nerve to ask me that, Potter? You think it wise to play games with me?"

"I don't understand what you are trying to get across Sirius. Maybe I'm stupid, but right now you just sound like a madman to me," I replied. It probably wasn't the best idea to try to provoke him, but it was the only way to successfully pump him for information.

He pressed me against the wall a little more forcefully, not really meeting my gaze. His eyes were red.

"Yes. It really is that terrible… James… because… because I love you…" He choked out. But fury soon came back to him, like an emotional boomerang. "So why him?" He shook me slightly. I didn't answer him, I didn't really have to.

While Sirius had been distracted with me, Severus had pulled out his wand. Sirius was quickly whipped upside-down. Startled, I looked at Severus. I immediately realized he had used the _Levi Corpus _spell. Sirius was not happy.

"LET ME DOWN YOU SLIMY GIT! I'LL KILL YOU!" He screamed so loud, I had to cover my ears. Within a few seconds, Madam Pince had arrived at the scene. She shot bewildered looks at the three of us; two of us with our pants undone, and the second in the air.

"What the _blazes_ is going on here?!" She bellowed. She tugged on Sirius's arm, attempting to get him back to the ground. "Who put him like this? Set him right! Right now!" Severus flicked his wand and Sirius came crashing to the ground. She then dragged the three of us to our inevitable punishment.

McGonagall, upon listening to the account according to Madam Pince, sentenced Sirius and I to a month's worth of detention.

I never found out what Severus's punishment was… we never really were on speaking terms afterwards. He was scared out of his wits, and embarrassed, I'd imagine. I missed him, and tried to stuff letters into his books during classes, but I always found them in waste bins later.

During our detentions, I would stare at Sirius the entire time, even though he situated himself on the other side of the room. He absolutely refused to look at me. Yet, I still tried to capture his attention. Trying to tell him with my eyes how sorry I was. But the more effort I put into it, the more I ended up asking myself: "What am I saying sorry for?" Sorry for falling in love? That seemed ridiculous. But my life seemed to have fallen apart because of it. So should I have been sorry for it?

It seemed unreasonable to me that Sirius was so angry with me.

But… I guess etiquette says you are supposed to fall in love with your best mate, not your adversary.


End file.
